


Valentine's Day Special

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Shameless Supernatural Smut [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14 Days of Destiel Valentines (Supernatural), Brother Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sabriel Big Bang (Supernatural), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Gabriel and Dean have a drunken one night stand  -Set around s13-
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Shameless Supernatural Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623523
Kudos: 23





	Valentine's Day Special

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!
> 
> Y'all will probably hate me at the start of this chapter..
> 
> Also Happy Valentines Day!❤ what are y'all doing today?- single or not
> 
> I don't rlly care about valentines day but me and my bro got the valentines special from McDonald's
> 
> Anyways- enjoy!

Gabriel flipped off the hunter in front of him, though they were both laughing 

-In between ruling heaven he still lived in the bunker, he like it more..besides his new..friends?- said he was always welcome, and he'd never admit it but the bunker and people who he'd recently started to kind of see as family..was his home-

But Gabriel never thought it would get him where he now is, working a case side by side with Dean Winchester

Sam had suggested it since he and Cas their hands full with Jack- and though they had gotten over their mutual dislike for one another they still weren't that willing

On day two of 'Solve the murders with Dean and Gabriel' - they decided to go out for a drink, talk about the case more "I'm telling you Dean-O it's a werewolf"

Dean rolled his eyes "Yes because werewolves are eating people's eyes now"

Gabriel blinked "..Well really it depends on how hungry they are-"

Dean laughed "Shut up" He checked his watch "It's getting late, wanna turn in?"

Gabriel waved him off "Don't bother- I can't really sleep, too many un wanted dreams"

"Lemme guess having one too many lovey dovey dreams about Sam?"

Gabriel grimaced around his glass of whiskey "Why would I- I don't like Sam, okay?" He stumbled over his words and Dean chuckled, "Shouldn't you be having wet dreams about Cas?" Gabe shot back

Dean flushed "-That's none of your business" Gabriel snorted "I'll take that as a yes"

Soon after that little talk, they had more drinks..and more after that and- "Fuck..Dean" Gabriel moaned quietly into Dean's mouth as they made out, they manged to stumble drunkenly back to the motel, Dean fumbled with the door handle as they couldn't separate- still kissing

Dean closed the door and they fell onto the closest bed, they kissed full and opened mouthed, tasting the alcohol on their tounges "Clothes" Dean muttered, and they broke away- helping each other out of their clothes

Gabriel layed on his back as Dean slithered down his body, making hickey's from his neck to his cock, he took Gabriel in his mouth- and the archangel moaned biting down on his lip

He dug his hands into Dean's short cropped dirty blonde hair pulling softly at it, He panted "-Dean shit" Dean hummed softly licking up Gabriel's cock before pulling off- he sat up straight on his knees, lips wet and parted- jesus the sight was arousing

"Fuck me- now" He demanded, and Gabriel didn't refuse- his cock was still craving it's orgasm, they swapped places and Dean was on his back waiting to be fucked, Gabriel- not having the patience to stall, snapped his fingers, prepping Dean, the hunter groaned "How did you?-"

"Archangel, it's not the craziest thing I can do" And just like that he was balls deep in Dean with one fast thrust of his hips, Dean wanted to grunt and the sudden fullness but held in his sounds- he wasn't going to moan for Gabr- "Oh fuck yes!-"

Gabriel wasn't wasting anytime, thrusting in and out of Dean so fast the bed squeaked; they weren't really thinking, about the two separate people they really had real feelings for, while Sam and Cas back at the bunker- they were having sex

Gabriel didn't know how it had happened and neither did Dean- they were just so fed up, knowing they could never have what they wanted..who they wanted- so they just acted not thinking about the people they might be hurting 

Dean's body shook as he orgasamed, cum spilling out onto his chest, "Dean" Gabriel grinned drunkenly, riding out his own orgasm before pulling out watching the cum spill out of Dean for a second before rolling over- snapping his fingers he was clean and the covers were pulled over them

\- 

Dean blinked repeatedly as he woke up, he felt a body behind him- turning around his eyes widened with horror and so Dean the other man's 

"Dean!" 

"Gabriel!" 

They moved away from eachother as fast as they could making sure to keep the sheets coving their genitals, "Oh god did we?!" 

Gabriel nodded frantically "No shit Sherlock!" He exclaimed, "Fuck, I've really done it now" He muttered to himself; feelings or not Sam was never going to forgive him for this, "We were drunk it was the alcohol" Dean tried to rationalize, Gabriel nodded "Right- yeah, I mean you're okay but I don't actually, y'know" 

Dean scoffed "Yeah, ditto" 

Gabriel sat up "Okay firsts things first-" He snapped his fingers and they were clothed, "Okay we had sex, no biggie let's just get done with this case and back to the bunker" Dean suggested, and Gabriel agreed "Yeah" 

"..Hey Dean?" 

"What?" 

"Are you really a bottom?"

"Shut up"

-

"Why do I feel like I cheated on Cas?" Dean asked quietly, Gabriel gave him a quick side glance to where he sat in the passenger's seat; they had finished with the case- turns out it was a wolf after all- and were driving back to the bunker 

Gabriel pursed his lips "Because..I guess you kinda technically did- but don't worry he'll forgive you"

"..He doesn't even know I have these feelings for him" 

Gabriel gave a long sigh "My brother doesn't know what love is because he's kinda of a robot, but- my dad Dean Winchester he is in love with you" Gabriel smiled "For crying out loud you share a kid- if that doesn't scream I love you forever I don't know what will" 

Dean smiled at him "Thanks..what about you and Sam?" 

Gabriel snorted "Me and Sam?- that ship has sailed, and crashed into an iceburg" 

"It's not that bad- I know him he has feelings for you" 

"Good for him because according to the guy who 'has feelings for me'..he.."

"What did Sam say?"

Gabriel shrugged "That he doesn't love me" He swallowed "It's not a big deal, I don't really know what I was expecting anyway- him to return my schoolgirl crush?" Gabe tsked "Nah, I think I'm just better off alone.."

-

It'd only been a few days since Dean and Gabriel had slept together, they were still keeping it secret from Sam and Cas- so whenever Gabe was around Dean wasn't 

Sam noticed it though, the way they avoided eachother like one of them had the plague, he asked but he always got a bullshit answer 

Sam was having a quiet breakfast alone in the kitchen when Dean walked in, he seemed nervous and wouldn't even look directly at Sam 

"What's up with you?" He asked, staring down at his laptop- looking for a case "Sam, I have to tell you something" Dean said seriously but Sam didn't really hear it in his voice "What- you finally going to tell me why you and Gabe have been acting so weird?" He questioned, he stood up moving his bowl to the sink when Dean spoke again

"..When we were on that case, we got drunk and...we-..we had sex" He couldn't look Sam in the eye, Sam's face went pale and he dropped the bowl in the sink with a loud clatter

"I'm so sorry Sam-"

He rubbed his hands together "You- and, Gabriel?- oh, that's..." Sam swallowed trying so very hard to understand and process he information he had been given "..Why?" 

"I don't know- it just happened,we were just talking and all of a sudden.." Damn Dean really felt guilty, but Sam was angry "You always do this- I can't like anyone- without you screwing them?!" He exclaimed, "This one person Dean- you couldn't keep your slutty hands to yourself!" He stormed out of the kitchen, he saw Cas on his way and momentarily stopped "Your boyfriend is a dick"

Dean saw Cas and they just stared blankly at each other "Cas...how much did you hear?" He asked, but judging but how Cas ran off, the angel heard all of it

"Cas- wait!" 

"No you don't- we're not dating you don't owe me an explanation, Dean I'm- I'm fine" Cas sobbed slightly choking on his words 

"Cas.." He reached over and put his hands on he angel, Cas squirmed and tried to fight his hands off but Dean kept him in place and backed him up against the wall, hands on either side of his head "Cas!- just let me..tell me how I can fix this" 

"Fix what Dean?" Cas said "I thought you just didn't want me, but you chose Gabriel?-..why?"

"I didn't choose him baby- I didn't even mean for it to happen, I love you Castiel- not him" Dean stared into Cas' blue eyes, "I always have..I'm sorry, baby- I'm so sorry" 

Cas pulled him in by his flannel, kissing him deeply, Dean was surprised but returned the kiss eagerly "Say it" Castiel all but demanded,"Tell me you love me"

Dean nodded "I love you- fuck Cas I love you so much" 

-

Dean groaned, and turned over onto his back, after a few seconds with a loud huff he stood, pulling up his boxers and grabbing his robe 

Their was a inaudible sound that came from his sheets, he gave a warm smile watching Cas lie there in his AC/DC shirt "Where are you going?" The angel asked- well more like mumbled into the pillow

"Just to get some water baby, I'll be right back" He leaned down kissing Cas on he cheek "Love you" He whispered, and Cas smiled softly "..I love you too Dean" 

On his way back from the kitchen Dean noticed that the lights in the main part of the bunker were on, he frowned and followed it 

Sam was sitting at the map table, glass in hand- Dean squinted "Sam?" Sam didn't look up but he did reply "That's my name"

"Are you drunk?!" 

Sam shrugged weakly "I don't know mom am I?" He chuckled "I heard you and Cas officiated your relationship- loudly" He smiled "Good for you, really- you get to sleep with the guy I'm in love with and Cas just forgives you" He tsked "I almost feel bad for the guy..almost 

-Choosing to ignore Sam's other comments- Dean frowned "Gabriel told me you said that you didn't love him?"

"Was that before or after, you fucked him," He gave and amused look "Or he fucked you?"

"Sam stop it- me and Gabriel weren't supposed to happen and I'm sorry- I'm going to keep being sorry" 

"Damn right you are!" 

Dean stayed unfased by Sam's outburst "Look man, all I know is you fucked it up with Gabe- whether you mean't to or not" He said "So don't blame your shit decisions on me and instead talk to him" 

Dean began to walk off yelling loud enough for Sam to hear "And for the love of god put the damn booze away!" 

-

The next day Sam avoided Dean, and his older brother didn't really blame him- after what he did...

Even if him and Gabriel weren't..together, it still hurt- a lot

It was around 5 when Gabriel decided to pop in, for a break from his heavenly duties, he strolled into the kitchen where he met Sam -avoiding Dean- he frowned seeing the hunter looking so.. different, but shrugged it off 

"Hey Sammy" He said voice light and cheery, he had decided that there was no point in making things awkward when they basically live together, even though Sam's rejection stung 

Sam's head snapped up, "Gabriel?" He said, he didn't think the archangel would ever come round again, "The one and only" He smirked 

Sam was quiet for a long time, not really knowing what to say "...Dean?" He finally did, but was cold and unlike him "You slept with Dean?" Gabriel's eyes fell closed and his smirk gone he hated Sam's tone "..He told you" Gabe whispered 

Sam nodded- blinking back the tears he had tried to drown with alcohol "Yeah, why didn't you?" 

"-Sam" 

"You could of picked anyone to get back at me but you chose Dean?"

"-I wasn't trying to- we were drunk and it just happened, I would take it back if I could but I can't" Gabriel sighed "Sam.."

Sam shook his head, he stood up "I don't...was it because I said I didn't love you?" 

Gabriel shrugged lightly, eyes already watering "You're the one who said you didn't want me" He said "So why are you so upset that I slept with Dean?" 

"Because he's my brother- and...I still want you" He admitted "I was going to tell you when you got back- that I only said all of that because of my own insecure bullshit, but-"

"I already had sex with your brother" God he felt like such an idiot "Sam I am so sorry-" 

"Don't- I don't get to be mad, I hurt you first" He moved, towering over Gabriel "I love you Gabriel" Gabe blinked "You mean it?" 

Sam nodded and Gabriel leaned in but paused before their lips could meet "Just promise you won't take it back" He whispered staring down at Sam's lips, suddenly he was hoisted up onto the counter and into a kiss 

"Promise" Sam said almost like a growl, his hands roamed Gabriel's body as they made out, Gabe was his- and no one else's- he pulled away kissing Gabriel's jawline all the way down to his neck- sucking his mark to the skin he whispered, but loud enough for Gabriel to hear "Mine" 

Gabriel nodded frantically "Yours" Sam easily picked him up from the counter and they made their way to the bedroom 

He layed Gabriel down on the bed discarding of all their clothes, he kissed at Gabriel's chest, licking his nipple and taking the nub gently in between his teeth, Gabriel arched his back and moaned "Sam!" He panted- it felt good 

Sam smiled and at response of his touch but moved on travelling further down, he licked past Gabriel's cock and spread the angel's legs wide, he tounged at the hole making Gabriel shiver, he reached a hand down to tend to his aching heat but Sam got there first and took Gabriel in his hand still licking at his hole

Gabriel was gone- he screamed out, and his eyes rolled back "Oh!- f-f-fuck!" He exclaimed biting his lower lip, he felt it- the rise of his orgasam but he didn't want to cum without Sam inside of him so he held on just a little longer

Finally Sam pulled away, fitting his cock between Gabriel legs, still bitter about Gabe and Dean he decided not to prep Gabriel, kind of like a lesson- well at least he thought it was a teachable moment 

He pushed in hard, without prep, Gabriel was tight but Sam didn’t mind, he looked up at the archangel and gaped unintentionally at the sight- Gabriel's lips were puffy and bruised and his hair was a mess from him pulling at it- god Sam almost came 

When he finally bottomed out, he started at a fast but controlled pace, "Sam- fuck more" Gabriel begged and who was Sam to deny that beautiful face?, but instead of just speeding up the hunter bent down and holding Gabriel close he flipped them over 

"Ride me" He growled lowly and Gabriel wasted no time in rolling his hips back and forth, bouncing on Sam's cock as they chased their climax 

Sam was slowly losing it too- the hot tight feel of Gabriel around him, he couldn't not groan "Oh- Gabriel," He placed a hand on the back of his archangels neck pulling him down, staring into those honey eyes before catching his lips in a feverish kiss

Gabriel moaned against Sam's mouth, he had found the perfect rhythm and Sam's cock was repeatedly hitting his spot, Sam reached between them and took Gabriel's cock, jerking it he whispered- almost too innocently "Come for me" 

And fuck- Gabriel just let go, he came all over both of them, and Sam let go as well- painting Gabriel's insides with his cum, Gabe's pace began to slow, and when they both finally stopped coming he lifted himself off of Sam, not caring for the cum that was pouring out of him 

Sam pulled the angel to lie on his chest and after a few seconds and their breathing finally slowing, he smirked "Happy Valentines Day" Gabriel -against his better judgement-let out a huff of laughter "You remembered!" 

-

**Author's Note:**

> See a happy ending! 
> 
> ..please don't kill me..


End file.
